mlpfandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Отсылки/Пятый сезон
Карта знаков отличия. Часть 1 *Фраза Пинки "Something is rotten in...whatever the name of this village is" — переделанная строка "Something is rotten in the state of Denmark" из Гамлета. *Призыв Старлайт "no pony left behind" в песне «В нашем городе» отражает негативные эффекты противоположного закона No Child Left Behind Act, который требует, чтобы каждый приветствовал минимальные цели, но не устанавливал высокие стандарты для одарённых индивидуумов. *Устройство городка напоминает сеттинг рассказа-антиутопии "Гаррисон Бержерон" Курта Воннегута. **В то же время в серии есть отдельные элементы романа "1984" Джорджа Оруэлла. **Так же идея равенства свойственна социализму. *Дэниэл Инграм признался, что песня В нашем городе создавалась похожей на агитационные песни Второй Мировой Войны. *Вскрик Искорки "It's a trap!" является отсылкой к адмиралу Акбару из фильма Возвращение джедая. Карта знаков отличия. Часть 2 *Жезл, летящий в хранилище меток и разбивающий его, является отсылкой к рекламе "1984" компьютеров Macintosh. **Форма жезла, возможно, является отсылкой к Копью Лонгина из аниме Евангелион. Замок, милый замок *Название серии обыгрывает известное выражение "Home Sweet Home" ("Дом, милый дом"). Блум и тень *Название эпизода обыгрывает выражение "Doom and gloom" (дословно: "Гибель и мрак"). *Название твиттермитов является слиянием слов "Твиттер" и "Термиты". *Дыхание пони-дезинсектора при его первом появлении напоминает таковое у Дарта Вейдера из оригинальной трилогии "Звёздные войны" (эпизоды IV-VI). *Снаряжение дезинсектора и сцена ловли твиттермитов намекают на фильм "Охотники за привидениями". *Когда Эппл Блум обнаруживает, что твиттермиты вырвались на свободу, можно услышать фрагмент композиции "Полёт шмеля" Римского-Корсакова. *Костюм Скуталу в её сне напоминает наряд американского исполнителя трюков Ивела Книвела, Спасибо Танку за воспоминания *Название эпизода отсылает к песне "Thanks for the memories" Боба Хоупа и Ширли Росса. *Радуга Дэш, переживая на протяжении эпизода из-за впадения Танка в зимнюю спячку, проходит пять стадий принятия смерти, известных как "модель Кюблер-Росс". *В одной из сцен Рарити несёт голубую с жёлтым шапку, синяя с красным видна в её сумке, а Флаттершай в это время надевает зелёную ушанку на бобра. Это отсылка к Картману, Стэну и Кайлу из мультсериала "Южный парк". *Злобная ухмылка Радуги, задумавшей отменить зиму, является отсылкой к главному персонажу мультфильма "Как Гринч украл Рождество". **Собственно, и сама идея остановить зиму схожа с замыслом Гринча остановить Рождество. *Комедийная вставка с Саншауэр, Клир Скай и Опен Скай является переделанной сценкой "Who's on First?" комедийного дуэта Эбботта и Костелло. *Фоновая музыка, играющая во время проникновения Радуги на фабрику погоды, напоминает главную тему фильма "Миссия невыполнима". *Фраза Искорки "Winter is coming..." перед падением огромного снежного шара является девизом дома Старков в серии романов "Песнь Льда и Огня", получившей широкую известность с выходом экранизации — сериала "Игра престолов". Особенностью мира является независимость погодных сезонов от годового цикла, что делает каждую зиму долгим и катастрофическим явлением. Родео в Эпполузе *Название эпизода является пародией на ТВ-программу «America's Most Wanted», в которой рассказывали об опасных преступниках, в том числе находящихся на момент эфира в розыске. *Голос Несчастной Подковы особенно напоминает ослика Иа-Иа из диснеевского «Винни-Пуха», а также Карла Чайлдерса из фильма «Отточенное лезвие». *Сцена, в которой Меткоискатели скатываются по грязи, очень напоминает таковую из фильма «Роман с камнем». *Ржание Шерифа Сильверстара и игра клоуна на губной гармошке отсылаются на некоторые клише, показанные в жанре вестерн. Заводи новых друзей, но не забывай Дискорда *Название эпизода обыгрывает поговорку "make new friends but keep the old" ("заводи новых друзей, но береги старых"). *Имя "Tree Hugger" зачастую используется по отношению к инвайронменталистам и хранителям природы. *Смузи основан на одноимённом персонаже из первого поколения. *Образ персонажа Три Хаггер напоминает стереотипного Хиппи. *Дискорд появляется в картонной коробке с красным восклицательным знаком. Это отсылка к серии игр Metal Gear. *Смуз и Дискорд носят костюмы и цилиндры как Ллойд Кристмас и Гарри Данн в комедии Тупой и ещё тупее. *На трости Дискорда виден символ хаоса из серии романов о "Вечном Воителе" Майкла Муркока. *Во время комедийного выступления Дискорд изображает Эдди Мёрфи, Джерри Сайнфелда, Родни Дэнджерфилда и Галлахера. **Одна из шуток Дискорда ("You might be a Ponyville pony...") отсылает к анекдотам "you might be a redneck" ("Вы, возможно, деревенщина") Джеффа Фоксворти. *Сцена, в которой жеребёнок с ужасом смотрит на сияющую дверь, отсылает к фильму "Сияние". **Сам жеребёнок является понификацией Дэнни Торренса из того же фильма. *Дискорд объявляет, куда он отправит Три Хаггер, в стиле шоу "The Price is Right". **Микрофон Дискорда такой же как у ведущего упомянутого шоу, Боба Баркера. *Одна из картин, показанных Дискордом, является пони-версией картины "Постоянство памяти" Сальвадора Дали. *Другая из картин, показанных Дискордом, является пони-версией "Американской Готики" Гранта Вуда. *Мир, в который Дискорд хотел изгнать Три Хаггер, возможно, является вселенной "Маппет-шоу". Потерянное сокровище Гриффонстоуна *Злодей из истории грифонов, Аримаспи отсылает к мифическому народу Аримаспы, с которым, согласно легендам Древней Греции, грифоны сражались за золото. *Радуга Дэш и Пинки Пай пролетают мимо двух грифонов, играя в нечто подобное игре Dungeons and Dragons. *Дедушка Джильды Граф основан на Дедушке Стэне из мультсериала Disney "Гравити Фолз": он такой же старый, носит тот же красный головной убор и жаден к деньгам. *Способ, которым Радуга и Джильда приветствуют друг друга, похож на встречу Джерри Сайнфелда и Ньюмана на ситкоме NBC "Сайнфелд". *Выбор, вставший перед Джильдой, вернуть идола или спасти Пинки и Радугу, отсылает к сцене фильма "Индиана Джонс и последний крестовый поход", в которой главному герою пришлось выбирать между Святым Граалем и своим отцом. *Идол Борея является отсылкой на греческого бога Борея, около чьей пещеры был конфликт грифонов Аримаспи. Кусочек жизни *Присутствует 25-й кадр, в котором содержится фотография сценаристов в масках лошадей. *Присутствует множество отсылок к сериалу "Доктор Кто": **Перед входом в свадебный зал Доктор Хувз говорит "Allons-y!" — любимая фраза Десятого Доктора. **В этой же сцене он носит длинный полосатый шарф, как у Четвёртого Доктора, а до этого — галстук-бабочку, как это делали Второй и Одиннадцатый Доктора. **Дверь, ведущая в лабораторию Доктора Хувза, синего цвета (отсылка к ТАРДИС'у). **Когда Дерпи рассказывает о своём промахе с приглашениями, присланными не на ту дату, Доктор Хувз упоминает, что очень заинтересован в путешествиях во времени. **Когда "беспламенные фейерверки" взрываются, Доктор Хувз в восторге кричит "Они зажигаются от любви!", при этом обняв Розу - отсылка к спутнице Девятого и Десятого Докторов Розе Тайлер. *Есть две отсылки на фильм 1998 года "Большой Лебовски" **Знак отличия Джеффа Летротски — ковёр, а Уолтера — портфель, что является отсылкой на сюжет. **В кадре во время речи Мэра Понивилля, Джефф Летротски и Уолтер находятся в третьем ряду. Уолтер держит красный стакан кофе с синей крышкой. Это отсылка на сцену, где Донни умирает, а Уолтер несёт его пепел в подобном стакане. *Фраза цветочных пони "Кошмар, кошмар!" — это слова смерти главных антагонистов романа "Сердце тьмы", переделанного в фильм 1979 года "Апокалипсис сегодня" Фрэнсиса Форда Копполы. *Музыка, которую Октавия Мелоди исполняет на виолончели,— это "Свадебный марш" немецкого композитора Феликса Мендельсона. *Сцена, где DJ Pon-3 и Октавия проезжается по Понивиллю на DJ-стенде и подбирают пони, аналогична оной в серии мультсериала "Сорвиголова Кик Бутовски" «Сбежавшая музыка», написанной также Митчем Ларсоном. **Во время этой сцены стенд DJ Pon-3 на мгновение опрокидывается об игрушечную акулу. Это отсылка к фразе "прыжок через акулу". Принцесса Спайк *Кепка водопроводчика похожа на кепку Диппера из Gravity Falls. Разрушитель вечеринки *Фраза "party pooper" означает человека, который не хочет никакого веселья. *Слова Принца Рутерфорда "Yaks smash!" ("Крушим, яки!") отсылается на фразу Невероятного Халка "Hulk smash!" *Пинки на некоторое время вступает в пони-версию группы "The Beatles", так же показаны обложки некоторых альбомов этой группы с участием Пинки. Налаживание отношений *Имя Хейкарта — отсылка на имя философа Рене Декарта. **В частности, Мундэнсер упоминает, что у неё есть копия "Трактата о пони", что отсылается на "Трактат о человеке" Декарта. *Продавщица книг на вечеринке Мундэнсер — это Хани Лемон из фильма Disney "Город героев" в образе пони. Снятся принцессам волшебные овцы? *Заголовок пародирует название научно-фантастического романа 1968 года "Мечтают ли андроиды об электроовцах?" Филипа Дика. *Тантабас вдохновлён баку, духами в японской мифологии, пожирающими сны и кошмары. *Лира скрещённая с Бон-бон или же Лирабон — это явная отсылка на персонажа мультсериала канала Nickelodeon "Котопёс", где главным героем или героями являются два скрещённых противоположных существа — Кот и Пёс. Бутик в Кантерлоте *Рарити представляет одно из своих платьев под названием "Tripping the Light", на что Фэшен Плейт восклицает "Fantastic!". Это пародия на английскую идиому "Trip the light fantastic", что означает «танцевать в лёгкой манере». *Начало песни «Правила Рарити» идентично песне Джоны Льюи 1980 года "Stop the Calvary". *Фраза "The Reign in Stain is too difficult to explain" пародирует слова "The rain in Spain stays mainly on the plain" из мюзикла 1956 года "Моя прекрасная леди". *Название модного журнала «Космул» произошло из названия журнала Cosmopolitan, он же "Cosmo". Рарити идет по следу! *Эпизод выполнен в стиле нуар подобно таким фильмам, как "Мальтийский сокол". *Костюм для исследований Рарити похож на выдуманного персонажа Кармен Сандиего из одноимённой серии компьютерных игр. *Рарити смоделировала свою последнюю модную линейку согласно Шедоу Спейд, что пародирует имя детектива Сэма Спейда из романа 1929 года "Мальтийский сокол", которого сыграл знаменитый актёр Хамфри Богарт в одноимённом фильме 1941 года. *Когда Рарити и Радуга Дэш говорят с Синнамон Чай, на фоне на миг появляются три жеребца, похожие на Шерлока Холмса, Джона Ватсона и Джима Мориарти, наподобие сыгранных Бенедиктом Камбербэтчем, Мартином Фриманом и Эндрю Скоттом в в британском телесериале 2010 года. *В своих мечтах о совместном полёте с Уинд Райдером, Радуга Дэш делает фотоснимок Уинд Райдера в перевёрнутом полёте над ним, как это сделал "Мэверик" (Том Круз) в фильме "Лучший стрелок" ("Top Gun), когда сфотографировал на свой фотоаппарат марки "Polaroid" вражеского пилота. Сделано в Манхэттене *Название является отсылкой на романтическую комедию 2002 года "Госпожа горничная". *Книгу комиксов, которую Спайк читает в начале, пародирует "Комиксы Арчи", с понифицированными версиями Арчи Эндрюса и Джагхеда Джонса на обложке. *Рарити ссылается на "Сенной район" ( ) Мэйнхеттена, что является, в свою очередь, отсылкой на Ми́тпэ́кинг в Мэйнхеттене. **Также она упоминает "Модный район" Мэйнхеттена ( ), что является отсылкой на Швейный квартал Мэйнхеттена, который тоже нередко называют "Центром моды". *Одна сцена имеет несколько отсылок на комиксы "Peanuts" Чарльза Монро Шульца: **Рарити устанавливает прилавок для решения проблем дружбы подобно прилавку психиатрической помощи Люси. **Мимо проходит пони, похож на Чарли Брауна. **У этого пони знак отличия связан с футболом, что отсылается на шутки Люси, которая всегда забирает футбол у бедного Чарли Брауна. **Слышна джаз-музыка в стиле Винса Гваралди, который сочинил музыку для нескольких первых ТВ-серий. **Рарити говорит: "Good grief!" что является любимой фразой всей банды Peanuts. *Коко Поммэл упоминает «Мою прекрасную кобылку», отсылку на «Мою прекрасную леди», на которую уже была отсылка в «Бутик в Кантерлоте». *Использование слова «летний» в чисто театральном контексте, а именно, в названии Восстановления Летнего театра, скорее всего, вдохновлено комедией "Сон в летнюю ночь" Уильяма Шекспира. *Одна из актрис упоминает «Рысака на крыше», что отсылается на мюзикл "Скрипач на крыше". *Отсылки на Мэйнхеттен: **Одно здание похоже на вокзал Гранд-Сентрал. **Один район Мэйнхеттена выглядит как вход в Центральный зоопарк. *Апартаменты Коко сильно похожи на 55 Central Park West, он же "Spook Central" в фильме 1984 года "Охотники за привидениями". *В альбоме фотографий Коко и ещё две кобылки одеты как Дороти, Трусливый Лев и Железный Дровосек из повести "Удивительный волшебник из страны Оз". *Слова "I'm trottin' here!" являются аллюзией на знаменитую фразу Дастина Хоффмана "I'm walkin' here!" из фильма 1969 года "Полуночный ковбой". *Продавец газет смоделирован по персонажу Кристиана Бейла Джеку Келли, из мюзикла 1992 года Disney "Продавцы новостей". Братский фестиваль *В образе "Орчард Блоссом", Большой Маки говорит в манере Скарлетт О’Хары из романа Маргарет Митчелл "Унесённые ветром", а равно и одноимённого фильма 1939 года. В поисках утраченного знака *Название является отсылкой на название фильма 1981 года цикла об Индиане Джонс "В поисках утраченного ковчега". Пинки Пай кое-что знает *Название эпизода сделано по образу безличных названий ситкома 1994 года "Друзья". *Имя Смэша Форчуна похоже на название фантастического фильма 1980 года "Флэш Гордон". Сам дизайн постера напоминает героя pulp-журналов 1930-х Дока Саведжа. *Обложка комикса, который держит Спайк, пародирует "Action Comics #1", где дебютирует Супермэн. *Музыка во время доставки Пинки звучит точь-в-точь как Кларнетная полька. *Мина, которую Пинки Пай делает, когда пытается сопротивляться нужде выдать секрет, когда Шайнинг Армор и Каденс собираются рассказать его Искорке, похожа на ту, которую делает Роджер, пытаясь сопротивляться окончанию номера "Shave and a haircut" в фильме 1988 года "Кто подставил кролика Роджера". Разбивающие сердца * Имена сестёр Пинки и Мод отсылают к горным породам - известняку (limestone) и мрамору (marble) Мастер страха *Когда главная шестёрка заходит в лабиринт, мы можем увидеть пони в костюме Джейсона Вурхиза, из серии фильмов ужасов - "Пятница 13". *Когда Флаттершай устроила страшное чае-питие, то те незваные гости были из аниме. А что с Дискордом? *Пинки появляется в образе Марти Макфлая из трилогии "Назад в Будущее". Дискорд в это время изображает Дока *Когда Дискорд начинал рисовать, он был в облике художника Боба Росса. Хуффилды и МакКолты * Имена враждующих семей намекают на эпизод из истории США XIX века - многолетнюю вражду семей Хэтфилдов и МакКоев. * В начале серии Флаттершай держит в руках книгу "Грозовые Копыта" ("Wuthering Hooves"). Это отсылка на роман Эмили Бронте "Грозовой перевал" ("Wuthering Heights"), в основу сюжета которого положены взаимоотношения жителей двух соседних имений в Англии начала XIX века. * Пронесённый Хуффлидами торт с пони внутри - отсылка к Троянскому коню Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 1 *Можно заметить у Радуги Дэш комбинезон убежища из серии игр Fallout. Форма, которую надел Король Сомбра на своих подданных, схожа с экипировкой Хищника из вселенной Чужих и Хищников. *Альтернативная вселенная, где Король Сомбра правит Кристальной Империей, возможно является алюзией на Вторую Мировую Войну. Знак отличия: Перезагрузка. Часть 2 *Последнее измерение, куда попадают Старлайт Глиммер и Искорка -это просто пустынная Пустошь, возможно это маленький и даже незначительный намёк на Пустошь, место где происходят события в играх серии Fallout или на фанфик от автора Kkat ,,Fallout:Equestria". *Во время битвы, между пони и оборотнями, когда Зекора вступает в схватку с Крисалис, их силуэты становятся чёрными, это отсылка к фильму Убить Билла в котором была такая-же сцена Категория:Списки Категория:Пятый сезон